Ursula
Ursula is an enemy character in FE7 who works for Sonia, and later, morph created by Nergal. History It is speculated that Ursula was one of the original members of the Black Fang, her being one of the legendary Four Fangs and also the only Four Fang specialized in magic. She is known as the Blue Crow amongst the Black Fang members. She is seen to be extremely loyal to the founder of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed, and also shows complete devotion to his wife, Sonia, oblivious to the fact that Sonia was manipulating the Black Fang for her master, Nergal. She is first seen in chapter 7x of Lyn's story, where she assigned a Black Fang operative, Beyard, to recapture the children of destiny, Ninian and Nils, and to bring them back to her. She is not seen again until the chapter Four Fanged Offense, where the Four Fangs are assigned to kill the lords Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis before they could stop Nergal from manipulating the Black Fang into gathering more quintessence for Nergal via Bern, although only Nergal and Sonia were aware of this. The Black Fang were merely deluded into thinking that the three lords were corrupt nobles and had to be stopped. Later, she is seen in another chapter, handing you a Hammerne staff because, despite her orders to kill the Lycia lords or assist any Black Fang members attempting to kill them, she did not want Vaida to accomplish this. She is seen again in the chapter Battle Before Dawn, where she assigns Jaffar to kill Prince Zephiel for King Desmond, and to kill Nino afterward, Sonia finally deeming her worthless. With Nino's intervention, Jaffar is unable to bring himself to kill either, and Ursula and her assistant, along with several Black Fang members, attempt to kill all three. Coincidentially enough, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn arrive at the same time, and the three groups clash with each other. Ursula either dies in the battle or fails in killing the lords, Nino, Jaffar, or the prince, and is killed by Limstella for failing in her duties and for extracting her quintessence for Nergal. She is seen one last time in Light, a morph resurrected by Nergal's magic with the morph legendary weapon Excalibur. Upon dying one last time, she dies, finding peace. Personality Ursula is an extremely devoted member of the Black Fang, seen as a cold, heartless assasin to her targets. She never hesitates to remind those under her (coldly) the punishment for failure, and she expresses little concern for any members of the Black Fang, with the exception of Sonia, who she worships. She is also honorable, accepting the Fang's Judgment for failing to accomplish her target should she survive Battle Before Dawn. She also expresses deep dislike of Vaida, most likely because of her treachery toward Bern. In-Game Ursula is the third of the Four Fangs encountered in a chapter, and the second faced as a boss (excluding Jaffar). Despite being a Valkyrie (and the only one encountered as an enemy), Ursula has well-rounded stats and is skilled in anima magic, expressed when facing her with Bolting and Elfire. She returns as a morph in the final chapter, with increased stats and the spellbook Excalibur. Ursula: Battle Before Dawn Name: Ursula Level: 15 Class: Valkyrie HP: 36 Magic: 18 Skill: 19 Speed: 22 Luck: 12 Defense: 12 Resistance: 28 Move: 8 Constitution: 7 Weapon Rank: A: A, S: B Starting Weapon: Bolting, Elfire Ursula: Light Name: Ursula Level: 20 Class: Valkyrie HP: 48 Magic: 24 Skill: 22 Speed: 22 Luck: 0 Defense: 16 Resistance: 25 Move: 8 Constitution: 7 Weapon Rank: A: S, S: B Starting Weapon: Excalibur Category:Black Fang membersCategory:CharactersCategory:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken CharactersCategory:Enemies